


Yearn

by Pluuushie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Lowercase, PWP, i was bored, this is sorry for being so late w my other fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluuushie/pseuds/Pluuushie
Summary: shameless chuulip smut





	Yearn

jungeun missed her far too much.

tonight she was supposed to be patient. they were going to have a discussion and catch up and tell each other anecdotes that occurred in the time that they were apart.

but one glance at her girlfriend; her dishevelled clothes, mussed hair, flushed face—and it was like she lost it.

she had her suspended on the wall and halfway out of her clothes in less than five minutes, kissing away her cherry chapstick.

she moved down, a nip at her neck followed by a lick and a suck, and jiwoo trembled, her voice wispy as she bumbled out pleads.

the brunette flushed herself closer, using her teeth while her hands busied themselves with caressing jiwoo's succulent thighs and ample breasts.

trailing up and down, she drew out goosebumps and more garbled whines; impatience seeping into the girl's tone.

" _jungeun_..."

there was a limit on the words in her korean vernacular that jungeun could use to describe how sexily jiwoo drawled her name.

cloudy-eyed, jungeun descended down, down, down, guiding one of jiwoo's thighs to rest on her shoulder. nothing was obstructing her view. her panties were relinquished right at the beginning.

jungeun moistened her lips at her musky, sweet, intoxicating scent, restraining a feral growl. her gaze flitted up to match jiwoo's, silently asking for permission.

the hands that entangled in her hair and another breathy exhale of her name was enough incentive for jungeun to delve in.

jiwoo's sight went white at the first stripe of jungeun's tongue along her damp folds.her hands clutched, gathering silky, almond strands and tugging. this spurred the girl to growl, the vibrations casting shivers up and down jiwoo's spine.

jungeun pressed harder, laps simultaneously getting more broad and quick, making jiwoo's moans and gasps hike up in pitch. jungeun reached up, digging her dull nails into the flesh of jiwoo's thigh, focusing her salacious torture on just her clit now.

"j- _jungeun_!" jiwoo rasped, absentmindedly rolling her hips against her tongue as it flicked against her nub at a rate that made her blind. still, there was that ache, that maddening itch of something unfulfilled. "i-i want your fingers."

jungeun faltered for a moment, grip on her thigh tightening. she pulled back, cleaning the residual moisture on her lips and chin before sliding her left hand up, gathering jiwoo's slickness before thrusting inside. she gave jiwoo a maximum of three seconds to adjust to those two digits before jungeun began pumping at a steady pace, lips closing over her clit.

jiwoo bucked against her, head knocking back against the wall as jungeun focused on finger-fucking her into oblivion. she was approaching the edge at a violent rate. jungeun was merciless as she thrusted her fingers into her, teeth hooking on her nub.

that sent jiwoo hurdling over the edge, nails scraping against jungeun's scalp as she tensed. jungeun lazily licked at her, helping her ride it out.

jiwoo collapsed into her arms on the floor, and jungeun held her, nuzzling into her cheek before melding their lips together.

they parted and jungeun looked just about ready for round two.

"is...is this what's gonna happen everytime yyxy comes back from promotions?"

jungeun chuckled darkly. "maybe."


End file.
